The aim of the Research Development Core (RDC) is to develop and support a high quality research and training program for the enhancement and improvement of independence of older Americans. Five pilot projects analyze the physiological development of age-associated muscle atrophy (sarcopenia). They serve as the basis for a multi-disciplinary research and training program designed to develop junior faculty and post-doctoral fellows who are deeply committed to academic careers in geriatrics and gerontology. The specific aims of the RDC are to: 1. Provide a structured research and didactic training program in gerontology and geriatrics for career development of promising junior faculty and post-doctoral fellows. 2. Promote the growth of research on aging at UTMB by encouraging established investigators in other fields to turn their efforts to aging research by (a) mentoring pilot research projects relevant to OAIC; (b) incorporate aging issues in their research programs and (c) assisting in the development of interdisciplinary aging research projects to the OAIC. By teaming mentors and trainee investigators on pilot projects, and through interactions with senior investigators, the RDC offers a comprehensive training program that spans from detailed mechanistic studies based on animal models to clinical interventions.